


Murder Isn't Love

by CoffeeAndSmut



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, BDSM, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Drug Abuse, Lust, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Serial Killers, Smut, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndSmut/pseuds/CoffeeAndSmut
Summary: Frank Iero prides himself on being the most known detective and investigator. Even more so that there's no case he can't solve other than his personal one that no one should ever know of.But one recent case is driving him wild, having no leads and barely even evidence. With his mysterious new 'partner', Gerard Way, Iero may be able to solve the mystery that will finally put him in books.Just maybe not the way he was expecting...





	Murder Isn't Love

__Gerard let out a strangled scream of a moan, the loud crack of a whip signalling the situation behind the locked door.  


" **Fuck-!** " He cries out as his body shakes, only his bondage restriction holding him up. His red flush cock leaks unto his milky white chest with precome, although he refuses to orgasm before grant permissions. Iero's loud breaths sends a shiver through his body, feeling his heated gaze on his nude backside.

"Did I say you could speak, pet?" Frank growls, ripping his white button up off, giving his tattooed skin air. His slacks low on his hips, a tight belt keeping the fabric on. Frank itches to just yank them off already and fuck his beautiful 'partner in law' but refuses to give in yet. He's been waiting too long for Gerard's submission and now that he has it, he'll make Gerard _beg_ for Frank to even touch him.

"N-no Sir, sorry Sir." Gerard whimpers before crying out again as the sharp sting and sound.

"Louder!"

"No Sir!" Gerard screams, body tense as Frank jerks his head up by his hair.

"Look at your Master, slut." He growls as Gerard whimpers a sob.

"Please Sir! It hurts!" He begs, looking up at Frank merciful. Frank's skin shiny from sweat, making his countless tattoos glisten. His smirking lips parted and looking down at him with his eyes only.

"Scream it, doll. Scream so they know who your Master is." Frank orders, of which Gerard thoughtlessly follows.

Gee's such a beautful boy, it'll be a heavenly sin if his angel skin was marked more. Not just of bites and marks of love and passion, but also ownership and punishment. After all, his so called worker pulled _that_ stunt...

"No, not yet..." Frank's smirk grows, hearing Gerard's begging whimper. "You'll be sure to know who's in charged, baby. Now, where was I?" He purrs, fingers wrapping around the handle of the black whip. "One, listen to me, I won't repeat myself, Way. **One** sound, and my door opens. Understand?" Gerard nods quickly, noiseless somehow. "My good boy..."


End file.
